You again?
by keepcalm3232
Summary: This story takes place after the Son of Sobek. When Carter starts to attend B.A.G, he is reunited with an old buddy with raven black hair and sea green eyes.. familiar. In shock, stunned by the others capabilities will this start a war or an alliance to defeat a common enemy. Drama and romance included... read more
1. Intro

**This is my first fan fiction just trying to make it great, enjoy**

 **This takes place after rick Riordan's first crossover "The Son of Sobek" between "Percy Jackson and the Olmypians" and the "Kane chronicles"**

 **Written by:** _ **keepcalm3232**_

Carter's P.O.V

It was just a normal day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping,… and oh I forgot to mention, I was going to school for the first time in sixteen years. But no worries, my fantastic girlfriend Zia, and my best friend Walt would be there with me.["Carter, I hope you realize I go to school with you too! Just give me the mic dummy"(Sadie grabbed the mic from me)]

Sadie's P.O.V

So, big whoop, my dorky brother would have to go to school. The real dilemma here is what colored highlights I would put in my hair, not too bright but also not to gloomy. Anyways, getting back to the story, I woke up to the sound of my alarm tone, "Centuries" by the Fall Out Boys. It was 8:45am, just the way I like it fifteen minutes before school starts. I know what your thinking, "Ugh! No time for a proper shower, but hold your horses I take it the night before. So then I just slap on an outfit, brush my teeth, wash my face, and on occasion actually fill my bag with the books I need for school. After I finish my daily routine, I went out on the balcony where I was all alone. So, you see 8:45 is when the bus comes to pick everyone up, even my dreamy boyfriend Walt. He I awesome but such a "goody two shoes"["don't get a big head buddy"]. Finally I stuffed a bagel with cream cheese in my mouth and then I jumped off the ledge of the balcony, a few feet away from landing headfirst into the pool with Philip I turned into a bird, more specifically a falcon, which is more of my brothers favorite bird but it is always really convenient and reliable.


	2. Blue cookies

**Written by keepcalm3232**

Sadie's P.O.V

So then I soared away off to school five minutes later landed in the B.A.G parking lot behind a tree where I changed back into my usual amazing self. I ran to the main office so that I could meet up with Walt but it turns out I accidentally ran into the devil, Drew Tanaka

Drew screamed " You ruined my makeup rat face!"

I replied as calmly as I could " All you need is a red nose and you could be eligible to join the circus, a crowd favorite", then I pinched her nose and walked towards the office to get my schedule.

I guess Carter, Walt and Zia got their schedules because there were no emergency texts or phone calls. As I was walking towards homeroom there was this kid pacing back and forth talking near the water fountain. All I really heard was him say "Wise girl" then I just casually interrupted.

By saying " I don't think first years usually talk to the fountain"

The boy turned around he was wearing jeans a black polo shirt a blue watch, and black trainers. He had raven black hair, and sea green eyes. You could get lost in them for days. He had a scar on his left arm but I could tell that's not his only scar. However the oddest thing about him was that he had a Ziploc bag of blue cookies?...

He said " I am just thinking"

I replied "hi, just thinking, mind sharing some cookies"

He whipped his hair out of his face and reached into the bag, gave me a cookie and said "you could just call me Percy, I don't mind"

I did the polite thing and punched him in the chest , he stumbled back, I said that my name is Sadie. Then we walked into my homeroom where I saw Carter and Walt. Zia obviously had another class. When we saw Carter his mouth hung open so was Percy's. I was confused?..


	3. The meeting

**Written by:** _ **keepcalm3232**_

 **Trying to make this story as interesting as possible don't be afraid to provide feedback, it can only help me become a better writer.**

 **Also I do not own characters just the plot, Rick Riordan did all the heavy lifting**

Carter's P.O.V

I was just relaxing in my homeroom with my friend Walt or maybe you prefer to call him Anubis. We were talking about what it means to have a girlfriend, Zia is amazing, speaking of Zia I wish she were here but she has dance first and second period. I just feel bad for Walt he has to put up with Sadie 24/7, he has to cater to her hand and foot, but he loves it, I don't know wrong with him and Anubis. But all of a sudden I see Sadie and she is walking in late no surprise, but with Percy, the camper boy who helped me defeat the son of Sobek. I met his gaze and my mouth dropped to the floor, so did his.

He ditched Sadie and ran to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me aside, his first words were..

"what the hec are you doing here, and who are you really?"

I replied "what in the bloody name of Ra are you doing here?"

Sadie ran over and said "Carter leave him alone, he is a bloody first year"

I explained the whole big bang to Sadie the son of Sobek situation

Then out of nowhere Sadie smacked me across the face, Walt stood up and ran over to me, he pulled Sadie aside to try and calm her down. When they finally came back after a couple minutes her first words were "why didn't you tell me this at home, I knew it was weird when you brought that baby croc to play with Philip.

Percy barged into the conversation for the first time he said "Do you guys live together"

Sadie yelled at him "we are siblings dofus, and who are you?"

He replied "Percy Jackson savior of Olympus and son of posiedon"

Carter sighed "So Greeks are real"

Walt slyly tiptoed out of the conversation until I asked "did you know about this"

Walt said "yes, but I didn't think it was such a big deal, I mean Amos warned you guys about Manhattan didn't he?"


	4. The Run Away

**So guys there will be a lot of surprise updates, because when the school year starts I will not have a lot of time left, but I do hope that you still enjoy it. During the school year I will try to update once every week and I am determined to finish this story.**

 **Written by:** _ **keepcalm3232**_

 **Sadly I do not own the characters just the plot, Rick Riordan did all the heavy lifting**

Percy's P.O.V

After that little conversation I tried my best to avoid the siblings, (although I think one of them was adopted), even that other Walt guy who seemed to be like their personal body guard or something. It was kind of easy since I only had a few classes with them, which were homeroom, biology, lunch, and P.E. as you could imagine I am more of the back of the class kind of guy, and in P.E I just spent most of my time talking to Coach Hedge. We were fencing today and he used me as a prime example. After school I bolted at the first sound of the bell, I missed the teacher handing out homework worksheets but whatever at least I didn't has to do homework because "I was lacking the proper materials" as Mrs. Bullfrog would say. Oh, where are my manners, (nowhere to be found!), but really her name is Mrs. Bulfog, who would marry into that family, just saying. Back on topic I darted out the classroom with lightning speed and ran towards Camp Half-Blood with this newfound information.

When I reached Camp after a solid ten minutes, I went straight to the Big-House where Chiron had pink hair curlers on his tail and was soaking his hooves in clear buckets of warm water. One of the weirdest things I have experienced. So when he finally noticed my presence he greeted me and said "Hello Percy" I must have been staring for a long time because he snapped his fingers twice and said "Olympus to Percy! Wake up"

I replied by shaking out my body to let him know that I was awake, so then I jumped up and yelled "School, Siblings, Kane, Adopted, Body guard, baby croc, bloody British, Egyptian" out of breath.

Chiron mumbled under his breath "just what I feared", then he yelled "gather the others and meet in the rec room immediately".

Carter's P.O.V

When Bast came to pick us up after school, I hopped in the car and yelled "Step on it, we need to be at the Brooklyn house in five minutes flat"

Bast mumbled "Rude much, no kitten of mine would ever say something like that."

"We are not going until you apologize, now you may be Pharoh but you are still my kitten, so don't get a big head" she said

I could hear Sadie cackling in the background and I saw Walt smirk

So I swallowed my pride and said "Sorry Bast I found out some unsettling news today at school, and I need to tell Amos quickly"

"What news" she asked

I replied "That Greeks exist"

Everyone was silent after that until we were on the porch of the Brooklyn house about to open the door when I heard my name being called. I looked around, suddenly I was in the duat I could a light, when I reached out to touch it I was sitting in the middle of a ping-pong table, surrounding were a bunch of kids, including a horse man, then I saw Percy, our eyes met for a second. Then I grabbed my khopesh out of duat and made a run for it…


	5. An act of War

**This story seems to be going really well so far, thanks for the support**

 **Written by:** _ **keepcalm3232**_

 **You guys know the deal Rick owns the characters and I (keepcalm3232) owns the plot**

 **Get it**

 **Got it**

 **Good!**

Carter's P.O.V

.. and made a run for it….

When I ran through those doors, I heard an earsplitting noise coming from the roof. I wondered how I got here but then I remembered I gave Percy my symbol, the eye of Horus, thank the Gods it can only be used once. I looked around studying my surroundings, I was being eyed by a sea of angry campers. Percy came out of the rec room screaming "Wait, we just want information"

I said angrily "Why should I give it to you"

He smirked "We have you surrounded"

So I did exactly what Sadie would do, I gave him a friendly salute and turned into a falcon, but as soon as I was airborne a girl with black hair shot me down, it passed straight through my right wing. I immediately fell and turned back into myself. The pain was coursing through my body, but I would rather give them the information that they wanted than start a war.

So I sighed and calmly said "So what do you want to know"

"Who are you" he said

I replied "You know I'm Carter"

"Seriously dude" he said

"I am Carter Kane, son of Julius Kane who is now the current host of Osiris, I am also one of the leaders of the twenty first Nome, I am the Pharoh of the House of life, and I am also the former host of Horus. Is that it?"

A blonde girl came through the crowd she interrupted "Wait your dad is the Julius Kane, his theories are groundbreaking"

"Annabeth" Percy screamed

"Why were you at B.A.G" he said

I said "for school genius, my dad said that my sister and I needed a normal life"

Before I could reveal too much I decided to call on Freak, still holding my arm in pain I whistled. Everyone was so confused then Freak came almost immediately, then I realized why, Sadie, Walt, Bast, and Amos came in.

Amos said "We mean no harm, just give us the boy"

The horse man came up and said I am Chiron, I believe we can form an alliance if we work together, I must talk to the leader.

Amos spoke "I believe that harming our leader is an act of war, to avoid this I think you owe him an apology"

Chiron looked shocked I wasn't even 18, plus they just shot me out of the sky


	6. Poor Kitty

**Written by:** _ **Keepcalm3232**_

 _ **(disclaimer, blah, blah)**_

Sadie's P.O.V

Chiron fumbled "But he can't be your leader he's just a boy"

I rudely interrupted "What do you think the word Pharoh means!?"

Everyone stared at Carter in awe, except for me of course, I see that stupid face every day. Chiron turned to face the rather pale Carter who was still holding his arm in pain, then Chiron bowed and said "I apologize young pharoh".

Then Carter replied "No worries" and sighed

In shock I screamed "what do you mean "No worries", I mean he shot you out of the sky for Ra's sake, don't be such a bloody pushover Carter"

"SADIE" Amos screamed, "Quiet do not make the matter worse than it already is"

I quickly shut myself up.

"Chiron" Amos said "why don't you and I talk about the matter in private, away from the children"

Chiron replied "I think that is most appropriate" then he walked away glaring at Percy if that even is his real name!

Walt, Bast, and I rushed over to Carter, so that we could heal him. Strangely no one had left the scene, they were quietly observing us from a distance, waiting for us to do something. After I healed Carter, Percy, two girls, and an Anubis look alike rushed over to us. "Brave ones" I thought to myself. As they came closer I took a fighting stance so did Walt, Bast's knives slowly crept from under her sleeves ready to fight and Carter pulled out the crook and flail from the duat. But strange enough they all dropped their weapons on the ground and put up their hands. We lowered our weapons but did not drop them.

Percy was the first to initiate conversation he said "Thalia didn't mean to shoot you, she thought you were a threat" then he gestured to the dark haired girl with blue eyes like mine.

Percy said "We are just as frightened as you are"

Bast jumped up she said "How dare you say that Greek Boy! The house of life will never bow down to you, we are not frightened we are one of the strongest forces you will ever meet" she unleashed her knife, then lunged at Percy, and as soon as she did Walt, Carter, and I held her back. Percy stumbled back and fell and then got back up and said "Im fine". When Bast finally calmed down she said I apologize Greek I am a little on edge because you have harmed one of my kittens.

Percy looked so confused..


	7. 3 week Alliance

**Written by:** _ **Keepcalm3232**_

 **Hope you enjoy**

Percy's P.O.V

So after that whole Kitten fiasco, I was still very confused, anyway Chiron and that guy with beads, I think his name is Amos, came out of the Big House. They both them motioned for all of us to come forward. Chiron cleared his throat and said " Children to avoid war, Amos and I are going to try to create an alliance between the Greeks and Egyptians. Therefore Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia will be staying with the Kanes for three weeks". Then Amos chimed in "After their visit, Carter, you and your sister will stay at Camp Half-Blood along with Walt and Zia. Bast you will surely be needed to attend a meeting with our gods", Carter nodded confidently while Sadie rolled her eyes, and Walt shrugged his shoulders.

Chiron continued "Half-Blood's pack your bags, you will leave for the Brooklyn house immediately."

Amos turned to the Egyptians and said "Come we must prepare for our guests and tell the news to the initiates, this should not get in the way of their training."

Then they all got on the boat that was tied to the back of that monster thing and they left, we then all gave each other a silent nod and ran to our cabins to pack our bags

Carter's P.O.V

As soon as we landed on the roof of the Brooklyn house Zia was waiting for me with wide eyes. I got off Freak and she ran to me and gave me a hug. I then explained everything to her. Then she screamed "Carter Kane don't ever scare me like that again". Apparently time went by fast, Amos had explained everything to the initiates and our guests were here. Zia and I went downstairs holding hands then she stopped me in the middle of the staircase and she said "Carter I worry about you, be careful around our guests", the next thing she did surprised me, she leaned in for a kiss which I didn't refuse. I felt the touch of her soft lips and I stared deeply into her amber eyes. Then I heard someone say "Go get her Carter, whoo hoo!" we both broke away from the passionate kiss to see the whole Brooklyn house and our visitors staring at us in shock.

Amos spoke up and said "Carter, save your love life for later"

Both Zia and I blushed but Zia recovered quicker and walked downstairs saying "welcome to the Brooklyn house, my name is Zia", she shook hands with them. Finally I said "Come with me I will show you to where you will be staying, Percy and Nico are staying with me, Thalia and Annabeth with Sadie." I then called for Sadie but she was nowhere to be found and neither was Walt, but I shrugged it off, it was typical for her to miss something as important as this. When we left the initiates returned back to their training (with their beautiful teacher Zia). I gave the girls directions to Sadie's room then I lead the boys to my room.

As we made our way into my room, the guys jumped up at the sight of Khufu ( the house baboon) yelling at the Lakers on the tv. I gave Khufu some emergency Jell-o from my dresser to try and clam him down in front of our guests. Normally I would be yelling with because the Lakers were losing terribly, but today is different. When I started to get weird looks from Percy and Nico, I started to explain he is our baboon and that he means no harm, plus that he likes anything with an o at the end. "Nico, Khufu will try to be you best friend" I said

Nico grunted then set his stuff down and Percy laughed then he asked so where are our beds?

I responded politely "Your beds will appear when you get tired"

Percy asked " So that Zia girl is your girlfriend"

I immediately jumped at his inquiry, but then I thought to think about it, I mean we've done a lot of boyfriend – girlfriend stuff lately like holding hands, hugging going to movies and restaurants, even kissing. Then rubbing the back of my neck I said " uh … I guess"

Suddenly Sadie burst through the door and said " Dad needs to talk to us" then Annabeth and Thalia came behind her, then she said "all of us"


	8. What has Sadie been up too

Your feedback has motivated me to write more so here you go….

Sadie's P.O.V

After I got off that turkey deprived Gryphon, seriously he was going crazy, even more than usual, anyway Walt pulled me off to the side. He was so gorgeous, kind and caring, I would do anything and everything for him, just never ever tell him that. Getting back to the story, he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss, grabbing my waist, while I held onto his neck, feeling the back of his head. He pulled away for a moment, disappointed asked "what's wrong?". He sighed and said "these Greeks bring trouble, and before things get too serious, I needed a moment alone with you." I gave him a small peck on the cheeks and said "I love you", he said "I love you too". Then we kissed for a long time only stopping for air. Then I realized we would have vistors very soon, so I decided to say "We should go inside and prepare for our guests" he then nodded and scooped me up, and carried me bridal style all the way to my room. When we opened the door, we found Annabeth going through my closet and Thalia pacing back and forth. They both looked up from what they were doing and said "Hi nice to officially meet!".

My blood was boiling, what was this Greek doing in my closet?, and why did this Thalia chick act like she just committed a crime? Walt must have noticed because he put me down and asked the Greeks to give us a moment alone.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Thalia and I were ushered outside of the room by Walt, when he closed the door we heard screaming and yelling, and Walt saying "Calm down, it's not that bad!". Sadie must have some real anger issues, although I wouldn't blame her, if I found some strange girls poking through my closet, and Percy would do the same thing, try to calm me down. Then suddenly I heard a massive explosion and all was quiet, Walt opened the door and whispered to me and Thalia, "Don't go through her closet again, I won't be able to calm her down every time.". As he moved out of the way to go to, Gods know where, I peered into the room cautiously, but the room was clean and pristine, cleaner than it was when I got there, and Sadie was just laying on her bed staring at the ceiling with her earplugs in. I mean, come on , people they were only in here for exactly 3minutes and 45 seconds. All of a sudden the oil in this pot she has on the balcony starts to boil, she walks over closely and says "Hey dad, whats up"

"Sadie it's urgent, get Carter and even your greek friends(he rolled his eyes), The Gods are getting ready to start a War!" said the blue man, who is supposedly her father.

Then we all burst into Carter's room…..


End file.
